


Time in a Bottle

by Valisandre



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Grief, M/M, Memory box, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: Khadgar mourns in a magical way.





	Time in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> My muse has been all over the place, sorry. This is not in the same timeline as my current series. This is just me processing emotions.

_ If I had a box just for wishes and dreams that had never come true, the box would be empty except for the memory of how they were answered by you. _

  
  


Khadgar closed the door to their room, locking it and sighing softly. He crossed it, tossing his cloak over the chair near the desk. He kicked off his boots, letting them fall where they landed and stopped in front of the bookshelf in their room. Already the air felt colder in here, lonely and empty. He had been strong, he had spoke proudly of his husband’s death, the hero he was. He offered comfort to his sister in law, nephew and niece. The loss hit everyone hard, Anduin was well loved by many. He felt numb and wanted to feel something other than hollow. 

 

He reached out and gently ran a finger over the delicate wooden box, a gift from Anduin when they first finally acknowledged their feelings. He lifted it gently from it’s resting place, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He knew that he wouldn’t be bothered for a while, and he needed to remember. He opened the box slowly, looking over all the small vials with their labels. Some of them, the labels were a little harder to read. He knew which one he wanted, searching for it and then lifting it out of the box, letting the box close and setting it to the side. He twirled the small vial in his hand, the cloudy blue and violet colors swirling around inside. It was the first thing he saved, showing Anduin what he was doing. 

 

He opened the vial, upending it and letting the contents float out. As they gently moved to the other edge of the bed, a small scene, a whisper of a memory played out before him. 

 

_ Anduin crossed over to his side of the bed, eyeing the mage as he pulled out a few vials.  _

 

_ “What are you doing, spell chucker? You’re not going to blow up our room are you?” he said with a grin. “I’ve become quite fond of the bed, don’t blow it up at least.”  _

 

_ Khadgar gave him a slight glare, with a smirk tugging up the corner of his mouth.  _

 

_ “If you must know, I’m putting your gift to good use. I found something in one of the books I took from Karazhan recently and I wanted to try it out.”  _

 

_ “Mages are odd.”  _

 

_ “You’re the one who fell in love with a mage, must make you odd too.”  _

 

_ “Or crazy. I’ll stick with crazy.”  _

 

_ Khadgar laughed, tugging Anduin to him and kissing him deeply. The box and vials were placed on the table next to the bed as Anduin returned the kiss.  _

 

_ “I am crazy though. Crazy for you.” Anduin said softly, a little breathless from the kissing. “So tell me, what are the vials for?”  _

 

_ Khadgar sat up slightly, reaching out for one. “It would be easier if I just showed you.” He held up the vial and whispered some words, the clouds of blue and violet filling the vial.  _

 

The cloudy figures dissipated, Khadgar set the now empty vial on his bedside table. He remembered that day, Anduin fascinated by the ability Khadgar had to bottle up a memory to recall later. He knew loving a warrior was a dangerous thing, so he wanted to save every memory he could. He looked over to the box again, he could sit there all night and open them all, but he was going to take his time. He picked it up, placing it back in it’s spot on the shelf and curled up in their bed. He finally let go, and cried until he fell asleep, hoping to see his love in his dreams. 


End file.
